


Plaudite, acta esta fabula

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Yuki moves closer and closer to an inevitable death in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition.It's a predictably unpleasant process, but they can't go just yet.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947934
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Plaudite, acta esta fabula

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 10 - ‘They look so pretty when they bleed’ - **Blood Loss** | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood  
> Yes there are reasons for Yuki being in this particular game - they will come to light in due course.

Anticipating it hadn’t made it any less shocking. They’d walked into the infirmary, seen the other two cuffed to the sink and the next thing they knew they were on the ground choking on their own blood. 

They’d known this would be the outcome from the second the three of them had walked through the blue door. They’d known that something like this would happen the second they’d seen Dio, and known they wouldn’t mind too much the second they’d seen Akane’s body. This timeline may have been necessary, but that didn’t mean ‘Yuki’ needed to be here for much longer.

They exhaled, and it came out as a wet gasp. 

They could feel a foot pressing lightly into their back - Clover’s, probably. The girl was struggling, shouting, but Yuki couldn’t make out what she was saying. Their head felt full of static, and she was just talking too fast. 

Far too fast… 

Oh.

Well, that certainly explained why they weren’t as bothered by the situation as they should have been.

Distantly, they heard an announcement and they felt Clover go still. Oh, that was a shame. They were all here, so none of them could vote. And that meant they were all going to die here.

All Yuki needed to do was stay conscious for long enough to let Sigma and Phi find them. They needed to find out about Dio, and they needed to do it themselves - but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little help.

The side of their head was damp. 

They opened their eyes, and all they could see was red.

There was a pinch in their left wrist and they felt cold seeping into their veins.

They let out a wet sigh, let their eyes slide shut again.

There were quiet, too fast voices coming from behind them. No, not too fast. Normal - just too fast for them. Not that it mattered at this point - they wouldn’t have been able to tell what was being said to them right now even at ‘normal speed’.

They needed to get themself together.

They needed to be aware enough to understand when Sigma and Phi arrived.

And, well, it  _ would _ be nice to see a familiar face just one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
